


all is fair in love & crime

by moonlightcanary



Series: bleeding through [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Earth-2, F/F, F/M, Group Chat Fic, Multi, basically siren frost and reverb are partners in crime and in romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcanary/pseuds/moonlightcanary
Summary: badvibrationscreated the grouplovecrimesbadvibrationsaddedfrostbiteandscreamertolovecrimesbadvibrations:do u know why i brought u 2 here today?frostbite:i want a divorcescreamer:is this necessarya group chat between earth 2 laurel lance, cisco ramon & caitlin snow





	all is fair in love & crime

**badvibrations** created the group **lovecrimes**

 

 **badvibrations** added  **frostbite** and  **screamer** to  **lovecrimes**

**badvibrations:** do u know why i brought u 2 here today?

 **frostbite:**  i want a divorce

 **screamer** **:** is this necessary 

 **badvibrations:** u guys are the worst partners in crime

 **badvibrations:**  and maybe just the worst partners?? wheres the support

 **badvibrations:** if i wanted this kinda support i wouldve gone 2 my parents

 **frostbite:**  don't be overdramatic francisco

 **badvibrations:** says the girl who just asked for divorce bc i made a movie ref

**badvibrations:** _caitlin_

**screamer:** if you two don't stop bickering like children 

 **screamer:** it'll make me very angry

 **badvibrations:**...and we won't like you when you're angry? 

 

 **screamer** left the group

 

 **frostbite:** someone's moody

 

 **badvibrations** added  **screamer** to  **lovecrimes**  

 

 **screamer:** you would be moody if both your partners acted like children, Frost 

 **badvibrations** **:** burn

 **badvibrations:**...would u like some ice for that burn?

 **frostbite:** i hate you both

 **badvibrations:** which is why u love us so much

 **screamer:** can we just get down to business? 

 **frostbite:** don't you dare francisco

 **badvibrations:** you insult me frost

 **screamer:** I've got news that starling bank is transferring a high sum of money to the central bank tomorrow

 **frostbite:** how high exactly is this sum? 

 **screamer:** think the Whinster heist 

 **screamer:** and then triple that

 **badvibrations:** who exactly does this money belong to?

 **screamer:** someone who screwed me over in the past

 **frostbite:** a personal vendetta?

 **screamer:** consider it

 **screamer:**   _justice_

 **badvibrations:** im kinda turned on right now??

 **screamer:** save it for after the heist 

 **badvibrations:** oh i will ;)

 **frostbite:** please never use an emoji ever again

 **badvibrations:** :(

 **frostbite:** i'm going to make sure you never take a warm shower again

 **badvibrations:** :'(

**frostbite:** _Francisco Ramon_

**screamer:** if you two don't focus I'll do the heist without you

**badvibrations** **:** _damn_

**badvibrations:** we need to annoy you more you're really sexy when you're bossy

 **screamer:** don't make me leave this chat again

 **badvibrations:** yes ma'am

 **frostbite:** so what's the plan siren?

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay i know this is pretty short but it came to me very suddenly and i just had to get it out there?  
> I might end up making an "evil" group chat series going from various villains, what do you guys think?  
> if so, i'd probably do a black siren/lisa snart one next. thoguhts?


End file.
